


You've Got Me

by hackediphone



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Armitage Hux, Happy Ending, Hux deserves better, M/M, Phasma Ships It, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Short & Sweet, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackediphone/pseuds/hackediphone
Summary: What happens when General Hux gets goaded into confronting a sleepy Ren?Phasma ships it.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 134





	You've Got Me

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Phasma and Hux deserves better.

“I can’t take this anymore!” Hux huffed as he threw his datapad on his desk. “He’s making a complete fool out of me!” Being pushed aside during the meeting with the Supreme Council. Did Ren even listen to what he had to say anymore? Hux was venting his anger to Phasma in hope of finally coming to terms with Ren’s new position of power. He was always challenging Hux’s intellect and looking to dig into Hux’s mind. His dedication was to the First Order, he wouldn’t betray that. 

Phasma raised her brow at Hux’s sudden outburst. “He wouldn’t make a fool out of you if you’d just comply with his demand General. He wants you to pledge your undying loyalty Hux.” Phasma smugly sipped her tea. “All Supreme Leader Ren ask is for a little loyalty from his most prized General.”

Rolling his eye Hux poured himself a glass of brand. “You wouldn’t understand Phasma. He adores you. The whole First Order adores you.” Hux smiled at how the troops fawned in admiration over Phasma. “It’s like you weren’t even surprised by the death of Snoke.” 

“He was nothing but another abusive old Blurrg. I don’t understand why you’re so upset about Snoke’s death.” Phasma laughed. “Or maybe you’re upset because our lovely new Supreme Leader isn’t an old bag of bones hm?” 

Hux gripped the edge of this chrome desk. “I am not attracted to Kylo Ren.” Lie.

“He needs you on his side if he has any plans to rule the Galaxy anyways.” Phasma hummed as a matter of fact. “You both balance each other out, the constant bickering is a way both for you to work through all that sexual tension. Trust me Hux. I know what I’m talking about.”

Scoffing Hux knocked back his glass welcoming the burn if left. He did admit Ren was a marvelous creature to look at if he didn’t ever open his mouth. 

“Why don’t to try and understand him more? Since he’s now the Supreme Leader wouldn’t it be better to have him on your side Hux?” Phasma goaded Hux constantly. Hux would never admit his crush on Ren, grown Generals of the First Order did not get ‘crushes’ on saber wielding dark Force users. 

It’s not like Phasma can judge Hux on his power kink. She knows he’s always been attracted to powerful men. But Kylo Ren was off limits now that he has become Supreme Leader. 

Phasma stood from her seat across from Hux and sighed. “Just talk to him. Show him you can be of use Hux. He’s not so bad after you’ve put aside both your egos, he’s quite fun to spar with” Putting her helmet with a laugh she made for the exit of Hux’s room.

“You’ve sparred with him?!” He stood aghast as Phasma gave a wave and left Hux to his disbelief. What a traitor Hux mused. He needed another drink. 

Hux contemplated approaching Ren. All Hux had ever known was the First Order. His whole life and career were built on catalogued dedication. What was he but a General? It was all Hux knew to be. 

Hux supposed the alcohol was to blame for this boost in confidence because after Phasma departure Hux found himself paddling through the halls towards Ren quarters. Hux didn’t even bother to change out of his loose fitted bed shirt and work tights. Now here he was standing outside Ren’s door giving a sturdy knock. Was he crazy? Ren was probably asleep.

Before Hux had a chance to retreat the door to Ren’s room opened. 

“General what a surprise.” Ren leaned against the frame, “Did you need something Hux? I was about toe retire for the evening, but please do come in.” Ren moved so that Hux could enter the room. It was lit with a poorly dimmed lamp. The bed covers were crumpled as of Ren had been lounging in them. 

“Ren- “Hux started but quickly cut himself off when he finally took note of Ren clothed state. Well more like lack of clothes. Perhaps the brandy made Hux a little to hot, or it was the sight of Ren dressed only in low hip hugging sweats. He was seriously going to kill Phasma for planting Ren’s attractiveness into his mind. 

“Go on.” Ren poked as he closed the door and stood absently in front of Hux.

Clearing his throat Hux tried to center himself. “Well you see I was thinking over your new role as Supreme Leader and I know we’ve been at odds Ren but I want you to know that I’d do anything for the First Order.” Hux left his cheeks flush as Ren rubbed absently at his chest. “I’d like for us to put our rivalry aside for the good of the Order. I can be of help Ren, you know I know the Order like the back of my hand.”

How could Ren look so damn attractive out side his dark robes. Where was he hiding all that muscle? Hux could not stop staring as Ren yawned as stretched his body. 

“Sorry Hux you caught me as I was dozing off.” Ren wore a smirk on his face. “I understand your loyalties to the First Order. I admire that General. It is something I want for myself, to have someone with your dedication. Will you be as loyal to me as you are to this cause?” 

Ren walked over to Hux as if to stalk his prey. He began to walk a slow circle around Hux. “I need your loyalties to me Hux. The troops admire you; they follow your command. I need that for myself General.” Ren breathed the words into Hux’s ear. “I’d give you the Galaxy if you devoted yourself to me Hux.”

“You can’t be serious- “Hux felt heat rising through his whole body. Ren’s words seemed to snap him out of the stupor. “How do I prove my loyalties to you, Supreme Leader.” Hux could play the same game Ren was proposing. “Should I bow my head and kiss your boots?”

Hux rolled his eye crossing his arms over his chest. Did Ren really think him some dill-witted maid?

“Ah General Hus on his knees before me? Now that’s a sight I’d pay many credits to see.” Ren stopped in front of Hux with his eyebrows raised. “How ‘bout it Hux? Bestow a kiss on your Supreme Leaders boots?” 

“First off you aren’t wearing boots Ren and secondly I’d rather suck your cock if I’m going to be on my knees in front of you.” Hux realized what he said after it left his mouth. Shit. 

“Is that so General?” Ren let out a laugh, “You’ve been undressing me in your mind since you entered my chamber. You project your lust like a damned holofeed.” 

Hux almost died of embarrassment if he didn’t kill Ren first. “I need to go.”

Hux turned to leave but was halted when Ren snaked an arm around Hux’s waist. 

“Where are you going in such a haste General?” Ren pulled Hux to his chest. With Hux’s back against Ren’s hard chest he released a small groan.   
“We haven’t finished our conversation?” Ren began an assault on Hux’s neck. Leaving behind small bites and kisses as he trailed his mouth down Hux’s neck. “You’ve got such lovely skin Hux.” Ren gave a hard nip at Hux’s jaw.

“Fuck Ren,” Hux could feel Ren cock though the thin fabric of his pants. “Please more.”

Turning Hux towards him Ren gripped Hux’s jaw in his hand and bent to kiss him. He wasted no time in pushing his tongue into Hux’s mouth. Launching an assault to Hux’s senses, Ren reached to cup the front of Hux’s tights. 

Ren probed deeper into Hux, pulling him towards his bed. “I believe I was promised a good cock sucking General,” he dropped Hux onto the bed and nipped at Hux’s hip bone. “allow me to taste you first Hux and we can compare whose mouth is more skilled” pulling down Hux’s clothes to expose his pink cock.

Hux main small mewing noises in his throat as Ren began to suck along the side of Hux’s member. Teasing and running his tongue along the shaft till he finally took pity on Hux’s state. He engorged the Generals cock taking him all in till he was nestled in his throat.

“Dear kriffing stars Ren, please!” Hux gripped at Ren’s hair. “Why are you so good at this?” Hux cried out when he Ren took his sack into his mouth to lick and softly bite.

“Ren please, I’m so close!” Ren removed his mouth from Hux’s cock and turned him. 

Lifting Hux’s hips Ren spread Hux open to look at his twitching hole. Ren took a not to soft bite to Hux’s ass cheek. “I never noticed how full your ass is. It would look lovely wrapped around my cock don’t you agree Hux?” Ren rumbled low. “Agree to have you panting and aching on my cock? Or having your enticing lips suckling me? Thinking about having you is enough to make me cum.”

“Do you have anything Ren? Oils or lube?” Hux was panting almost out of his mind with lust. “Please just shut up and get to fucking me.”

Ren pulled a small bottle from his bedside. Next Hux felt was a cool liquid being poured over his hole. Ren took it slow inserting one finger then two, scissoring Hux’s entrance. Hux’s hair was a mess and his whole body left on fire. His cock was weeping with pre-cum and Ren gently worked him open.

“Ren please I’m ready, I promise I am!” Hux turned onto his back panting. His cheeks were flushed and Ren’s heart felt like it would bleed from his chest.

“I never knew you could be so vibrant in color Hux.” Ren lined his cock to Hux’s entrance and slowly pushed. He snaked a thumb between Hux’s lips. “Sshh it’s okay, I’ll take care of you. Relax Hux you’re too tight.”

“Fuck. You’re too big Ren!” Hux forced himself to relax and enjoy the burn of Kylo Ren. “It would be appropriate that your cock his big by seeing the rest of you.” He groaned.

Once Ren was fully sheathed, he was able to relish in the velvet feel of Hux. “Move Ren show me the power of the Supreme Ruler.” Hux voice was grounded in lust. 

Ren pulled almost completely out before jolting his hip forward. Hux’s body felt like it was losing control between mumbling pleasure and begging Ren for more Hux was completely lost in himself. Ren was assaulting his prostate and Hux was reaching his limits end. 

“I’m going to cum Ren, I can’t” Hux was cut off when Ren kissed him hard and a ghostly sensation coiled along his cock. “Are you jerking me off with the Force Ren?!” Hux gasped, “And why is it so hot?”

Ren chuckled and picked up his pace. He was close and needed Hux to reach the edge. It only took a few more tugs before Hux was spilling himself on is stomach. Ren gave a few more short thrusts and emptied himself inside Hux. Both lay panting in their filth until Ren pulled the heavy comforter over them. 

Ren crowded Hux tucking him inside his arms.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been quite so sated.” Hux mumbled “Phasma will never let me live this down.”

“She’s been pushing me to make a move on you since I defeated Snoke. I never took her for the match making type.” Ren gave a quiet laugh.

Hux settled closer to Ren, “She’s the biggest meddler I know. I’d strangle her if I didn’t know that he’d kick my ass to the moons of Jakku and back.” Yawning Hux closed his eyes, “Just so you know Ren I am loyal to you. So, you can rely on me more.” 

“I know Hux. Now sleep.”


End file.
